


Deep Rose

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: If this had been Nohr, Xander would have brought her dark, fragrant blooms...
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Olivia
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Deep Rose

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'fragrant'

If this had been Nohr, Xander would have brought her dark, fragrant blooms with the thorns carefully removed and then asked her to join him for tea, though not using any of his retainer's unimpressive lines. Olivia wouldn't fall for anything like that, anyway. Besides, they had already spent quite a bit of time chatting and meals had been shared, along with tea and campfire coffee. 

The flowers he'd found didn't have much of a scent, nor were they terribly impressive overall, but Xander was certain his intention would be understood. 

And, perhaps, be accepted and returned with mutual interest.


End file.
